


Hide

by Goream



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Short, less than 550 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goream/pseuds/Goream
Summary: “Oh god, we really don't have an out this time”Just then they hear shouting, his partner runs again to find a different spot.“Idiot” John mumbles under his breath and runs after him.





	Hide

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short piece cause I really wanted to type something. I Just found the first fandom that showed up with the first writing prompt that showed up. 
> 
> Less than 550 words

“What is our exit strategy?” he said while trying to calm his breath and hiding

“Our what?” his partner shouts back at him

“Oh god, we really don't have an out this time”

Just then they hear shouting, his partner runs again to find a different spot.

“Idiot” John mumbles under his breath and runs after him. 

The building is half dark, lights are off in this part of the building and the sun is starting to descend. There are many people around and hiding in this place is near impossible. Somehow they manage sneak around without being caught. They finally settle in some sort of small closet like room. They hear the footsteps get louder and the quieter again. They are sitting on the floor huddled together. Sherlock looks over to John. He is sitting with his knees up, head leaned back against the wall, eyes closed, and his breathing has finally slowed. Just then he cracks a smile.

“I can tell when you're looking at me Sherlock”

Sherlock grins. “I can't help myself, besides you always look better when we're in a dangerous situation.”

John laughs “You call this dangerous?” he gestures to the open air “This is no more dangerous than anything else we've done”

Sherlock raises his eyebrows at that. Just then the door creaks open.

“Found ya!”

“I left clues, it should have only taken a few minutes to find us.” Sherlock smiled “You're getting better at your tracking technique Rosie, it only took you a half an hour to find us this time” Sherlock stated

“Your clues are not as obvious as you think father” she laughs

“You just have to keep those eyes open honey, it took me a long time to get used to seeing things differently, you'll get there” John says 

“Thanks dad” Rosie says

A little boy, James, comes running into the room “Ugh no fair you always get to find them!”

“Gotta be faster little brother” Rosie says with a smile. “Maybe I'll let you next time”

Then a particular voice joins the family's fun. “Done with your silly little game brother dear? Mother would like you to know dinner is on the table” 

“It's hide-and-seek Uncle Myc” Says James “And if it's so silly then why did you play with me and sissy just last week?”

Mycroft slightly blushes and heads to dinner.

“Come on kids, dinner” Says John as he ushers them to the table.

The table was large, and the food was bountiful. The kids and other guests were digging in. 

“Why must I be here again mother?” Mycroft whined 

“Because this is Christmas and they are your family” his mother chimed

“Hardly” he scoffed.

They finish their dinner and head home. Sherlock and John tuck their kids into bed. “Sleep tight little ones, we'll see you in the morning”

John and Sherlock settle in their bed and with a once over from Sherlock he states “I wouldn't want to spend my life any other way”

“You're getting soft in your old age” John says with a laugh.

“Shhh” He kisses John “Merry Christmas John”

“Merry Christmas Sherlock”

And with that all was a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed it. Leave a kudos or comment. Happy Holidays!


End file.
